Trunks VS Crono
Trunks VS Crono is SSS42X2's 13th DBX. It features Trunks of the Dragon Ball franchise and Crono from Chrono Trigger. Description Dragon Ball VS Chrono Trigger! They wield swords, they travel through time, and now they fight to the death. Which one will leave alive? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro The city didn't look very good. Blood splattered everywhere, buildings destroyed, and one by one, people begin to die. The only man able to stop this was Trunks. Goku Black and Zamasu have just escaped from his sights, and he was still frustrated about all of this. Suddenly, a portal opened up, revealing another sword wielder, Crono. The two stare at each other, until Trunks pulled out his sword, followed by Crono. They run at each other and the screen slows down just as they were about to clash. Fight HERE WE GOOO! The clash begins as Crono jumps back and slashes at Trunks, who fires three homing ki blasts, sending Crono back. He then flies up to him and does a 6-hit combo of punches and kicks before Crono grabs his foot, throws him down and summons Lightning to rain down on Trunks' body. Trunks is struck, but he slashes Crono seven times before he sends him back with a Burning Attack. Crono rolls back and uses Wind Slash and causes Trunks to cough blood, and Crono goes in for the ten hit combo before Trunks uses Change The Future, where he rushed up to him and fired an energy wave. Trunks then sat down, thinking the fight was over, oh how wrong he was. Crono came from behind in an attempt to stab him, but Trunks sensed his energy and disappeared behind him. Crono uses Cleave and leaves a dent in Trunks' sword. Trunks then powered up, turning into a Super Saiyan. Crono uses Lightning II to try and stun him, but fails, leaving him in shock. Trunks disappeared behind him and used the Buster Cannon, sending him into a nearby wall. Trunks then prepared to finish the fight, but Crono uses Frenzy and breaks Trunks' sword, this time for good, or so he thought. Trunks then prepared the Heat Dome Attack, but misses as Crono heals with Raise. Trunks then split into four and surrounded Crono, but he uses Cyclone to send them all back and regroup as one. Trunks then had no choice but to use the Light Sword as his blade turned yellow and he turned into a Super Saiyan 2. Trunks: Let's end this! Crono simply nodded. The two stared each other down and both ran at each other, they put all the power that they have left into these final attacks. The screen fades to black as we see two blades clash. Trunks turned back to normal as the screen fades to red and blood splattered everywhere from both fighters. They both had one more trick up their sleeves. Trunks prepared the Final Flash while Crono used Luminaire. The two fired their respected attacks, but when they clashed, Trunks disappeared into nothing but ashes, and Crono had fallen, lifeless after losing his head. No one is left, no one can save the future. Meanwhile, a black and white mask watched from a monitor, and simply laughed as the screen fades to black. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies